dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Tooth Trap
|soldBy = ( ×10) |stack = Does not stack |spawnCode = "trap_teeth" |description = Pops up and bites whoever steps on it.}} A Tooth Trap is a craftable Weapon that can be placed on the ground and deals 60 damage to any Mob that steps on it. It has 10 uses and must be reset after each use. Tooth Traps are found in the Fight Tab, require a Log, a Rope and a Hound's Tooth to craft, and an Alchemy Engine to prototype. Tooth Trap damage will not aggro nearby mobs, nor will it increase a player's Naughtiness. Tooth Traps are also fireproof in all versions of the game. A Tooth Trap can be picked up and placed elsewhere at any time, regardless of having been triggered or not. The following Mobs cannot activate Tooth Traps: * Abigail * Bees and Killer Bees * Butterflies * Batilisks * Mosquitoes * Birds * Chester * Lureplants (and their Eyeplants) * Splumonkeys * Dragonfly * Glommer * Mounted Beefalo * Shadow Creatures Tips * Tooth Traps are ineffective against Lureplants and their Eyeplants; Eyeplants will eat Tooth Traps. * Placing man-made Turf (after placing all the Tooth Traps) will prevent Eyeplants from spawning. * A useful way to kill Pigs, or other mobs, without increasing Naughtiness, is to place food near the Tooth Traps (ideally so the trap will kill the victim before it reaches the food). * Surrounding small groups of about 4 Berry Bushes with Walls and Tooth Traps allow farming Gobblers, which also protects unharvested Berries from them. When the Gobbler tries to exit, one of the Tooth Traps will kill it instantly. ** Alternatively, 1 Tooth Trap can be placed in front of a Berry Bush, instantly killing a Gobbler that spawns from the bush. * Tooth Traps can be an effective way to kill Boss Monsters, or other tough enemies, if they are densely packed into one area. * A "panic room" can be made with as little as 10 Tooth Traps. It should be made of Stone Walls, with as few entrances as possible; more Tooth Traps should be placed near the entrance, as opposed to evenly spread throughout the room. A panic room can be effective against Hound attacks. * In Don't Starve Together, players' Ghosts can reset Tooth Traps. Trivia * The Tooth Trap used to cost 100 points under the old Research Points system. Bugs * Though it is impossible to plant Tooth Traps above each other (because of the radius mechanic), when a Dragoon Egg falls in a field of very tightly placed Tooth Traps in the Shipwrecked DLC, it can push them above the others. Despite that, the trap still functions normally. Gallery Tooth trap planted.png|A "planted" Tooth Trap. Tooth trap deployed.png|A triggered Tooth Trap. Tooth Trap Placed.jpg|Either a triggered Tooth Trap on its last use or a Tooth Trap that has been dropped, but not planted. GobblerTrap.png|Tooth Traps set up to hunt Gobblers. Corridor of Death - Imgur.jpg|A "panic room" corridor, lined with Tooth Traps. Teeth trapes.png|An area dense with Tooth Traps to repel Hounds. Long Live the Queen.jpg|Tooth Trap as seen in the poster for the Long Live the Queen! update. pl:Zębowa Pułapka vi:Bẫy Răng Category:Science Category:Traps Category:Weapons Category:Fight Tab Category:Limited use Category:Non-Flammable